hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Miley Stewart.
Miley Stewart (born Miley Ray Stewart on November 23, 1992) lives a double life as herself, an average high school girl, and as her alter-ego Hannah Montana, a famous pop star. The most obvious difference between the two is the hair color; Miley wears a blond wig in order to fool people into thinking she and Hannah are two different people. Very few people are aware that Miley is Hannah, and she works hard to keep it that way so she can still live a normal life. Character Information Miley Stewart and the rest of her family are originally from Tennessee, and currently live in Malibu, California. She lives with her older brother, Jackson, and her father, Robby Ray. Her mother, Susan, died three years before. Robby Ray gave Miley a choice, and she chose to live a double life so that she could go to high school like a normal girl while being a pop star. Miley's catch-phrases are "Sweet niblets",'' which she says when she's frustrated, some quickly said words followed by "Say what?!",'' and "Ya think?!" She often gets jealous, especially when she feels that somebody is taking away her friends and family. Because of her double-life, Miley often has to deal with people who like Hannah but dislike Miley or vice versa. For instance, Amber and Ashley dislike her as Miley, but are fans of Hannah Montana. She considers Lilly Truscott as her best friend, and, when Lilly first found out that Miley was Hannah, she got mad at Miley because she thought that Miley didn't trust her anymore. They fight in some episodes but end up getting along. Her only known pet is Blue Jeans, her horse in Tennessee. Miley also has a stuffed bear called "Beary", never changing his name because she says it would confuse him. In Bye Bye Ball, Jackson accidentally destroys Beary when he tries to hit a wasp with it, but later in the episode, he fixes it because he knows that he would be upset if she destroyed something of his. Miley is scared of the dentist as seen in one of the episodes in season 3. She also gets bad dreams when drinking her dad's hot chocolate. Family Miley lives with her father, Robby Ray Stewart, and her older brother Jackson Stewart. Her mother, Susan Stewart has been dead since 2002. Miley's paternal family *Mamaw (Robby's mother), her paternal grandmother *"Bubba" Joe Stewart (Robby's father), her paternal grandfather *Aunt Dolly, her godmother *Luann (Robby's niece), her paternal identical cousin *Uncle Earl (Robby's brother), he paternal uncle *Aunt Pearl, her paternal aunt *Aunt Max Stewart (Robby's sister), her paternal aunt *Clara Ray Stewart (Robby's grandaunt), her paternal great-aunt *Totty Ray Stewart (Robby's brother), her paternal uncle *Scooby Stewart (Robby's nephew), her paternal cousin *Shaggy Stewart (Robby's other nephew), her paternal cousin Miley's maternal family *Grandma Ruby (Susan's mother) her maternal grandmother *Derek (Susan's nephew) her maternal cousin Relationships/Crushes *'Jake Ryan' *'Travis' *'Jesse McCartney' *'Rico' *'Trey' *'Josh' People Who Know Miley is Hannah Montana *The whole Stewart Family, including her deceased mother. *Roxy *Lilly Truscott *Oliver Oken *Jake Ryan *Heather Truscott *Sienna *Officer Diaria's daughter *All of Crowley Corners, Tennessee *President of America *Jesse *The Whole World Gallery 250px-MileyStewart.jpg Mileygoodbye.jpg|Miley with her pet horse Blue jeans Miley-cyrus com-hannahmontanadisneyconsumerproductlaunch-2007jun19-d020.jpg|Miley as Hannah Montana Stewart, Miley Category:Major characters Category:Stewart family